


О мокрых кошках и дурных привычках

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Curtain story, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Некоторым вещам попросту не место в ванной. Наверное.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	О мокрых кошках и дурных привычках

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился [твиттом](https://twitter.com/lord_tarantino_/status/1283022755923922944)

— Какого черта, Рид?! — душераздирающий вопль, доносящийся из ванной, может претендовать на кинонаграду за лучшие звуковые эффекты в фильме ужасов.

Заслышав шлепки босых ног по полу, Спенсер устраивается в кресле поудобней и крепче сжимает в пальцах «Принца-полукровку». Даром, что он знает эту книгу наизусть и при необходимости способен воспроизвести по памяти пару-тройку глав... А что такого, и перечитать уже нельзя?

Дверь в комнату распахивается, с грохотом ударяясь о стену, и на это нельзя не отреагировать. Слегка прикусив щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться сразу же, Спенсер поднимает взгляд на гостью.

Стоящая в дверном проеме Эмили похожа на разъяренную кошку. На всклокоченную, мокрую, местами покрытую мыльной пеной кошку, кое-как завернутую в банное полотенце.

Щеку приходится прикусить сильнее, потому что горло сдавливает спазм едва сдерживаемого хохота.

— Что стряслось, дорогая? — преувеличено спокойно интересуется Спенсер, прикрывая книгу и зажимая место, где читал, указательным пальцем.

— Что стряслось, Рид?! Что, мать твою, стряслось?! — голос Эмили звучит так, словно ее связки уже на пределе. — Ты вообще нормальный, оставлять такие вещи в ванной?

В следующий момент она изящно замахивается и бросает ему под ноги что-то, прежде скрытое за спиной. Падение металлического предмета сопровождается характерным звуком и дополнительным мелким дребезжанием. Спенсеру даже не нужно рассматривать «жертву» практически бейсбольной подачи Эмили — он в курсе, что у левой лодыжки, оставляя по себе едва заметные влажные разводы, приземляется его револьвер. В радиусе десяти футов, жалобно позвякивая, еще катятся пули, и это — все, что стоит знать об Эмили Прентисс. Даже будучи взбешенной от того, что не смогла принять душ, она будет заботиться о сохранности безопасности окружающих. Театральности ей, конечно, не занимать, но брошенное в сердцах оружие будет разряженным. Чтобы даже случайно не выстрелило. Правда, теперь придется озаботиться поиском патронов по всей комнате... Спенсер едва заметно кривится.

— Никаких вот этих твоих рожиц! — обрисовывая в воздухе контуры лица, возмущается Эмили. — Притащил оружие в ванную и еще недоволен моей реакцией! На кой черт тебе сдался револьвер рядом с мочалкой и гелем для душа? Спинку почесываешь? — её голос исходит язвительностью. — Или что-то пониже?

Спенсер слегка ерзает в кресле, соскальзывая по мягкому сидению, и, вытянувшись, закидывает ногу на ногу.

— Ну что ты, дорогая, — ничуть не изменившись в лице или даже тоне голоса, отвечает он, — с почесыванием моего «чего-то пониже» прекрасно справляешься ты. В постели. — Щеки Эмили тотчас вспыхивают алым, и от этого Спенсеру становится одновременно безумно тепло и все еще невыразимо смешно. — А насчет револьвера... Честно говоря, я даже не помнил, что оставил его там. Пожалуй, просто заработался и, желая поскорее оказаться под душем, забыл про все на свете.

Взгляд Эмили, скрестившей руки на груди, что весьма... отвлекает, учитывая ее «наряд», все еще полон недоверчивости, но искреннее недовольство окончательно улетучивается.

— Не забывай больше, дорогой, — удачно копируя его интонации, бросает она и разворачивается, чтобы, видимо, завершить свои водные процедуры. — А то я могу в следующий раз попросту вышвырнуть его в окно. За ненужностью.

Спенсер наконец-то расплывается в широкой улыбке:

— Во-первых, это будет порча федерального имущества...

— За которую отвечать придется тебе, — перебивает Эмили.

— А во-вторых, ты слишком резка, — не реагируя на ее ремарки, продолжает Спенсер. — Стоило мне один раз оставить оружие не в сейфе, и все — конец света. Вот так и заводи отношения с коллегами. Да и верно говорят, что некоторые бревна в своем глазу не видят, — притворно вздыхает он.

Эмили поворачивается неспешно, словно в замедленной съемке. Её суженные глаза смотрят слишком цепко.

— Это ты сейчас о чем вообще? — почти шипит она, заправляя слегка выбившийся край полотенца, тем самым лишний раз подчеркивая ложбинку меж грудей. — Я, в отличии от тебя, никогда не разбрасываю оружие где придется!

Спенсер пару раз мигает, слегка сбитый с толку, а после снова обворожительно улыбается.

— Оружие может и нет, но вот другие вещи... Это, естественно, не сравнится, но...

Эмили широко распахивает глаза, когда спустя пару мгновений к ней приходит осознание, что Спенсер имеет в виду, а рот приобретает очертания идеальной буквы «о».

— Ну не-е-е-т... — придя в себя, тянет она.

— Ну да-а-а-а... — вторя ей, смеется Спенсер, наконец откладывая книгу и подымаясь на ноги.

Эмили, конечно, все еще возмущена, но по-прежнему восхитительно всклокоченная, мокрая, местами покрытая мыльной пеной и — что самое главное — кое-как завернутая в банное полотенце.

Перед такой женщиной, естественно, невозможно устоять.

Как нельзя и не простить маленькие странности вроде привычки принимать душ с бутербродом или банкой пива, правда?

Рука Спенсера уже привычно скользит на тонкую талию, притягивая тщетно пытающуюся не смеяться в ответ Эмили.


End file.
